war_and_magicfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Equipment
Equipment that can be used by the Lord (Lord equipment) can be created in the Dwarven Forge using blueprints and special materials through a process called forging. After forging, lord equipment can also be enhanced '(increasing attributes maximum values) or '''refined '(using special Refine stones to roll a number between minimum and maximum values). Also, depending on equipment level, one or more gems can be added to the equipment using gold to add extra attributes (depending on gem type). Types and bars Lord equipments fall into 6 categories/types: Weapon, Helmet, Armor, Sabatons (Boots), Talisman, Ring. Each player has 2 different sets of placeholders where existing lord equipment can be added ( also called "equipment bars" in game), each bar having exactly 1 of the above categories. Only one equipment bar is usually active and players are able to switch between the 2 bars. Only by using a special Dwarven Medal item (which can be obtained in Adventures or bought with 800 gold at Merchant) both bars can be active for a 7 day period (per Medal used). Colors and level Each lord equipment has a '''color/quality and a level. *There are 5 colors ('''or '''qualities) possible: Gray, Green, Blue, Purple, Orange/Gold (with Orange offering the best attributes). Color dictates number or strength of bonus given by attributes of the equipment, as well as available gem slots (Purple and Gold have 3 gem slots, Green and Blue 2 gem slots and Gray only 1 gem slot). Color also dictates the class of materials that need to be used for forging or enhancing. *'Level '''can range from I to VII and cannot be changed for a blueprint. Higher level usually gives higher or different attributes while requiring more materials to forge. Materials and blueprints To forge lord equipment one needs specific materials and blueprints. Blueprints can be obtained only after having enough blueprint fragments of the same type. There are 5 types of '''materials '''that can be usually found in Altar of Wishes: *Cloth - used for Gray and Green equipment *Fur - used for Green and Blue equipment *Oak - used for Blue and Purple equipment *Steel - used for Purple and Orange equipment *Amethyst - used for Orange equipment There are several types of '''blueprint fragments', each provinding a Random color for a specific level or a specific equipment found in a set with specific level and color: *Lv.1 Random Blueprint - 20 fragments needed for a complete blueprint (color Gray/Green/Blue, level I, random type) *Lv.2 Random Blueprint - 25 fragments needed for a complete blueprint (color Gray/Green/Blue, level II, random type) *Lv.3 Random Blueprint - 30 fragments needed for a complete blueprint (color Random, level III, random type) *Lv.4 Random Blueprint - 35 fragments needed for a complete blueprint (color Random, level IV, random type) *Lv.5 Random Blueprint - 40 fragments needed for a complete blueprint (color Random, level V, random type) *Lv.6 Random Blueprint - 45 fragments needed for a complete blueprint (color Random, level VI, random type) *Lv.7 Random Blueprint - 50 fragments needed for a complete blueprint (color Random, level VII, random type) Sets Special sets (1 of each 6 types) exist in the game and offer several extra bonus attributes if 2, 4 or 6 types in the same set are worn at the same time in an equipment bar. Prosperity Set * Blue (2 gem slots), level II (enhance 5 levels) * 20 fragments needed for each (so 120 in total for whole set) * Good for collecting bonuses (not on assault/PVP) * Requires 200 Fur, 600 Cloth, 75 Oak per piece, Dwarven Forge Level 5, Baron II * Items: *# Axe of Prosperity - Wood collection speed+ 21-39% *# Helmet of Prosperity - Food collection speed+ 21-39% *# Armor of Prosperity - Hero equipment forging speed+ 4.2-7.8% *# Boots of Prosperity - Increase construction speed 2.1-3.9% *# Talisman of Prosperity - Research speed 2.8-5.2% *# Ring of Prosperity - Resource income 21-39% *Bonus set attributes **2 items: Free Construction Time 10800 sec **4 items: Free Tech Time 7200 sec **6 items: Hero Forging speed+ 7200 sec Sage Set * Purple (3 gem slots), level II (enhance 10 levels) * ?? fragments needed for each (so ?? in total for whole set) * Good for PVE and PVP * Requires 495 Fur, 1484 Cloth, 186 Oak per piece, Dwarven Forge Level 5, Baron II * Items: *# Sage Hammer - Healing costs of Hospital- 3.5-6.5% *# Sage Helmet - Increases Hospitals' healing capacity 42K-78K *# Sage Armor - Hospital Recovery Rate+ 21-39% *# Sage Boots - Military Upkeep- 14-26% *# Sage Talisman - Exploration marching speed+ 14-26% *# Sage Ring - Lord Stamina recovery rate+ 14-26% *Bonus set attributes ** 2 items: Soldier Recruit ability+ 150 ** 4 items: Soldier Recruiting speed+ 40% ** 6 items: All Recruit cost- 20% Hero Set *Gold (3 Gem slots), level III (enhance ?? levels) * ?? fragments needed for each * Good for some Units (E, D, C ranks: Guard, Crossbowmen, Priestess, Knight, Dwarven Fighter, Elven Archer, Vampire, Skeletal Warrior, Pegasus Knight, Gryphon, Tree Shepherd, Mutated Skeleton, Ice Phoenix) * Requires 1600 Fur, 4800 Cloth, 600 Oak per piece, Dwarven Forge level 9, Viscount I * Items: *# Sword of Hero - Gryphon ATK/DEF+ 7-13%, HP+ 7-13% *# Helmet of Hero - Tree Shepherd ATK/DEF+ 7-13%, HP+ 7-13% *# Armor of Hero - Mutated Skeletons ATK/DEF+ 7-13%, HP+ 7-13% *# Boots of Hero - Ice Phoenix ATK/DEF+ 7-13%, HP+ 7-13% *# Talisman of Hero - Elven Archer ATK/DEF+ 7-13%, HP+ 7-13% *# Ring of Hero - Vampire ATK/DEF+ 7-13%, HP+ 7-13% *Bonus set attributes **2 items: EDC units Troop Luck+ 5 **4 items: EDC units Troop Morale+ 5 **6 items: EDC units Troop Damage+ 20% Barbarian Set * Gold (3 Gem slots), level VI (enhance ?? levels) * 60 fragments needed for each (360 in total for whole set) * Good for (Non-Dark) Melee Units (only Knight, Pegasus Knight, Tree Shepherd, Dwarven Fighter, Armored Bear, Angel) * Requires 600 Steel, 1125 Oak and 450 Amethyst per piece, Dwarven Forge level 21, Marquis II * Items: *# Barbarian Axe - Knight ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Barbarian Helmet - Pegasus Knight ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Barbarian Armor - Tree Shepherd ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Barbarian Boots - Dwarven Fighter ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Barbarian Talisman - Armored Bear ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Barbarian Ring - Angel ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *Bonus set attributes **2 items: Non-Dark Melee units HP+ 30% **4 items: Non-Dark Melee units damage+ 30% **6 items: Non-Dark Melee units counter damage increase 100% Swiftness Set * Gold (3 Gem slots), level VI (enhance ?? levels) * 60 fragments needed for each (360 in total for whole set) * Good for Ranged Units (only Crossbowmen, Priestess, Elven Archer, Ice Phoenix, Sorcerer, Titan) * Requires 600 Steel, 1125 Oak and 450 Amethyst per piece, Dwarven Forge level 21, Marquis II * Items: *# Bow of Swiftness - Crossbowmen ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Hat of Swiftness - Priestess' ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Armor of Swiftness - Elven Archer ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Boots of Swiftness - Ice Phoenix ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Talisman of Swiftness - Sorcerer ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Ring of Swiftness - Titan ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% * Bonus set attributes ** 2 items: Ranged units HP+ 30% ** 4 items: Ranged units damage+ 30% ** 6 items: Ranged units melee damage increase 100% Crimson Set * Gold (3 Gem slots), level VI (enhance ?? levels) * 60 fragments needed for each (360 in total for whole set) * Good for (Dark) Melee Units (only Skeletal Warrior, Vampire, Mutated Skeleton, Infernal Knight, Dracula, Demon) * Requires 600 Steel, 1125 Oak and 450 Amethyst per piece, Dwarven Forge level 21, Marquis II * Items: *# Blade of Crimson - Skeletal Warrior ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Helm of Crimson - Vampire ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Armor of Crimson - Mutated Skeleton ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Boots of Crimson - Infernal Knight ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Talisman of Crimson - Dracula ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% *# Ring of Crimson - Demon ATK/DEF+ 10.5-19.5%, Recruit cost- 21-39% * Bonus set attributes ** 2 items: Dark Melee units HP+ 30% ** 4 items: Dark Melee units damage+ 30% ** 6 items: Dark Melee units attack damage converted into more HP (but not against dark units) 50%